1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a floor cleaning apparatus and particularly to a floor cleaning apparatus having a reduced underclearance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile floor cleaning apparatus for wet cleaning of a floor is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,456 FELLHAUER. This known cleaning apparatus comprises a first tank for a cleaning solution which is pumped through a hose to a solution spray bar arranged in front of the brush. A second tank for the dirty solution which is sucked up by means of a vacuum shoe is arranged above the first tank. A drawback of this known cleaning apparatus is that the configuration and arrangement of the first and second tank result in a large height of the cleaning apparatus so that a cleaning of the floor under tables or benches cannot be performed.